Iris
by leptop siunyil
Summary: (Mk) Kuharap aku teman yang baik yang lebih mementingkan persahabatan... Tapi aku mencintaimu... Aku egois dan lebih memilihmu...


Sakura memutar bola matanya saat melihat luka disekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Kau mungkin akan berlari kejalan jika tak melakukan hal bodoh sekali saja..." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan sahabat tersayangnya. Sejak kapan ya? Kata tersayang. Naruto selalu merasa seperti itu tentang Sakura.

"Kenapa wajahmu merona sih? Jangan memikirkan hal mesum Naruto!" Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Naruto sebagai ucapan semoga cepat sembuh. Sakura membuka jas putihnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencak-mencak tak suka lagi-lagi digalaki petugas kesehatan cantik itu.

"Eh? Hinata-chan?" Hinata mengulum senyum sebenarnya agak terpaksa. Cukup membuatnya tak nyaman melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto yang seperti ia lihat baru saja.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata menegakan tubuhnya sambil menepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya barusan. Sakura adalah sahabatnya dan ada yang harus ia sampaikan sebagai sahabat.

"Naruto bicara soal tadi siang?"

"Ya? Hari ini dia tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya..." mengangguk, sudah Hinata duga, meski terlihat sembrono Naruto orang yang sangat pemikir. Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat Sakura masih menunggu ucapannya. Ia segera mengajak Sakura kekantin.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Tadi aku bertemu Sasuke..." Jawab Hinata langsung pada intinya. Hinata menyibukan diri dengan ramen dihadapannya berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya menyadari reaksi Sakura yang sudah pasti seperti dugaannya. Sakura terlihat terkejut.

"Bagaimana kamu..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, ia tahu sejak dulu Sasuke memang menaruh minat pada Hinata. Tapi tetap saja mengejutkan mendengar Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke. Selama yang ia tahu Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengajak Hinata bicara.

"Bukan aku..." Hinata tersenyum,"Dia datang saat Naruto berkelahi dengan anak dari sekolah lain.."

"A- a? Benarkah?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya? Bukankah ini sudah dua tahun sejak pertengkaran kalian?" Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Memang sudah dua tahun, waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Rasanya Sakura masih ingat bagaimana pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke mengenai dirinya.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata... kamu bicara dengan Sasuke?" Hinata terdiam cukup lama berusaha mencari alasan untuk tak membahasnya. Tapi ia hanya mengedik melihat Sakura masih menuntut jawaban darinya. Sebenarnya sebelum Naruto memang dirinyalah yang ditemui Sasuke dan mereka tak hanya sekedar bicara.

'Aku akan menolong Naruto jika kau berjanji hanya akan melihatku.' Tapi entahlah, apa itu hal baik atau buruk untuk dibicarakan. Hinata hanya berlari kesana untuk menyelamatkan Naruto tapi Sasuke malah memberinya syarat tak masuk akal.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Seseorang bilang padaku... Cara terbaik untuk mencintai orang yang tak mencintaimu adalah dengan berhenti mencintainya..." Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata yang seolah ditujukan padanya dan Hinata hanya diam berusaha menyimpan kalimat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Temuilah dia jika Sakura-chan ingin..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Karena... aku takan mengambil apapun yang menjadi milikmu..." Hinata menundukan kepalanya berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Kau benar... Hanya aku yang selalu mengambil sesuatu darimu...' Fikir Sakura menahan amarahnya.

Mereka berempat bersahabat, tapi seiring waktu selalu ada persaingan yang tak pernah tuntas dengan ucapan. Mereka bersama tapi kadang saling membenci. Apa sahabat memang seperti itu? Dulu Sakura hanya tak mengerti kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar sampai seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke pindah sekolah keesokan harinya tapi dirinya sendiri bersama Hinata tak melakukan hal yang lebih baik. Mereka berteman tapi juga bermusuhan disaat yang sama.

Awalnya tak begitu terlihat Hinata yang merasa didahului oleh Sakura soal Naruto karena Hinata memang agak pendiam tapi saat Sasuke berkata menyukai Hinata mulai terasa perang dingin diantara keduanya. Sakura yang memang tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya akhirnya marah dan membuat Hinata ikut merasa tak dihargai.

Itu sudah dua tahun lalu bahkan Sasuke sudah pindah sekolah dan tak bisa dihubungi mereka pun sudah berbaikan tapi masih ada sisa dihati mereka. Sisa kemarahan yang tak pernah sanggup untuk diungkapkan.

Itu soal batasan. Harusnya ada batasan yang jelas antara milik Sakura dan milik Hinata. Harusnya kedua pria itu tak merasakan hal yang berlawanan.

Sakura marah. Hinata selalu bersikap seolah tak mengetahui apapun. Dia selalu bersikap sangat baik dan tak sadar jika sikap baiknya melukai orang lain.

Dan Hinata juga marah. Ia tak suka Sakura yang selalu ingin memiliki keduanya. Hanya karena Sakura cantik, ia sangat tak suka Sakura yang berkata bukan salahnya jika Naruto menyukainya dan bukannya Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Tak disangka ia malah kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Naruto masih tertidur diranjang yang sama. Hinata hanya berdiri diambang pintu ruang kesehatan cukup lama hingga ia sadar gerakan-gerakan tak nyaman yang ditunjukan Naruto. Dia pura-pura tidur.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata hanya tersenyum menahan rasa malunya karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Naruto.

"Aku hanya... ingin bilang..." Hinata menahan ucapannya sebentar memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang kali ini terlihat gelisah,"Aku menyukaimu... dulu.. tidak... sebenarnya masih menyukaimu sampai kemarin siang..."

"..."

"Sampai aku sadar sangat bagus saat seseorang berkata cobalah untuk hanya melihatku... Karena saat aku meminta darimu, tak pernah sekalipun kau melihatku..." Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk pintu menghilangkan gemetar ditubuhnya. Ia merasa kesulitan bernafas karena Naruto masih tak bergeming atas pengakuannya.

'Kau sangat menyakitkan hati...'

...

...

...

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tenang. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat wajah merona Sakura,"Lama tak bertemu Sakura..." Ujarnya santai.

Sakura ingin bertanya kenapa dia kesini tapi melihat gelagatnya Sakura urung bertanya. Sakura tak siap mendengar jawaban yang sudah pasti keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Sulit sekali menghubungimu..." Sasuke mengangkat bahu merasa tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan pelan dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok tempat parkir bertuliskan khusus untuk tamu. Biasanya Sakura sangat berani tapi hari ini ia terlalu takut untuk memulai percakapan. Ia hanya sesekali menangkap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapannya. Hati Sakura masih berdebar seperti biasa.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Dia dan Naruto mencari Sasuke sudah sangat lama. Sasuke terasa sangat jauh tapi dia datang begitu saja setelah dua tahun dengan wajah seolah tak terjadi apapun,'Sasuke itu... orang seperti apa?'

"Jagalah Naruto..."

"Y-ya?"

"Agar Hinata tak perlu menjaganya..."

...

...

...

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan wajahnya berubah agak kesal.

"Hn..." Hinata berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang mengganggumu? Apa sidobe?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lapar..."

"Hn?"

"Traktir aku makan Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata berfikir mungkin ucapan itu benar. Cara terbaik untuk mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintaimu adalah dengan berhenti mencintainya dan cara terbaik untuk mencintai seseorang yang mencintaimu adalah dengan belajar mencintainya.

Tentu saja perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diubah begitu saja. Tapi hanya karena terasa sulit bukan betarti tak bisa diubah.

Ada kalanya lebih baik bagi wanita menerima seseorang yang mencintainya daripada mengejar seseorang yang tak pernah mempedulikannya.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik dan mementingkan persahabatan kita berempat. Tapi aku egois."

Yah... Semua orang seperti itu.

...

...

...

#Hai :v balik lagi bikin ending gaje xD

Ini cerita yang dibikin dua tahun lalu barengan you sama klasik jadi mungkin agak mirip :D

maaf... endingnya jelek banget kan? Rencananya mau dibikin dua atau tiga chapter :v tapi keburu ga konsen xD

makasih udah nyempetin baca :v

dan satu lagi xD iris itu nama bunga...

#tapi tetep aja ga nyambung :v

sebenarnya unyil emang payah bikin judul... jadi asal comot aja pas secing secing di gugel xD


End file.
